


Laundry Mix-Up

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Modern Jonsa fic based on a prompt I saw about a laundry mix up with this quote:'Look, I don’t know you to tell you, but I saw your DC socks, and I have to say…DC sucks, Marvel is so much better'





	Laundry Mix-Up

Jon was late. He was always late recently, but today was the worst possible day he could be late. He had a habit of leaving things until the last minute and for some reason he never changed, no matter how many times he ended up in a bad situation because of it. He silently cursed his stubbornness and his inability to change.

In a rush, Jon quickly ran back to the laundrette and picked his laundry bag up. He ran back to his flat and simply dumped it in the entrance, not having time to iron his clothes and put them back in the wardrobe. Without checking, he left them there and headed to work, ready for his big presentation.

After his long day at work, Jon returned to his flat to see his phone had a message. He ignored it, not wanting to speak to anyone at the moment and instead headed straight to the kitchen to cook his food.

He spent a few hours relaxing, enjoying the fact that he could actually sit down and rest his voice. He had been staring at his laundry bag for a while, well aware of the fact that he had to sort through it, ready for another long day at work tomorrow. He decided to give himself another half an hour and then went to fetch his iron.

Pulling a few of the clothes out of the bag, he was confused, sure that he didn’t own a plain white shirt or the tracksuit bottoms, which he thought looked more feminine…but he was tired and didn’t pay too much attention. It wasn’t until he pulled a bra and bright pink underwear, two items he was definitely sure he didn’t own, out of the bag that Jon realised he had picked up the wrong laundry. Jon sighed, annoyed that there was something else to add to the ever-growing list of things that had gone wrong for him recently.

He searched through the rest of the clothes and found nothing to suggest where he may go to return them to their rightful owner. He was now stuck with women’s clothes and the work clothes he needed for tomorrow were lost. _My boss is going to skin me alive._

Just then the phone rang, and Jon groaned once more, fed up with the day. He picked up the phone and answered, surprised to hear a feminine voice on the other end.

“Erm, hi. Is this Jon Snow?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“Hi, my name is Sansa Stark. I believe I’ve accidentally picked up your laundry. I think we have the same bag and I must have picked the wrong bag up by mistake. I don’t suppose you have mine, do you?”

The sigh that Jon let out this time was a sigh of relief, happy that something was going right. He would get his laundry back, hopefully as quick as possible, and his boss would be fine with him.

“Well, there’s no name but this is definitely women’s clothing.”

“Yes, it’s likely mine then. I know it’s very short notice, but I need the clothes as soon as possible. I don’t suppose we could swap them tonight, could we?”

“Tonight is perfect for me. I need my clothes for work tomorrow.”

“Great, I’ll meet you at the laundrettes in half an hour?”

“Yes. And Sansa…thanks for calling. You’ve probably saved me my job.” They hung up and Jon smiled. There are still some good people in the world. He was aware that the clothing in his laundry bag were mostly designer things and would sell for a lot of money, but this Sansa lady was good enough not to keep it and have it returned.

Jon put all of Sansa’s clothes back in her bag and soon after left to go to the laundrette.

He saw his bag before he truly saw her, but when he looked at her, his first thought was that she was beautiful. He scolded himself for his inappropriate thoughts, annoyed that he was thinking of her beauty when he doesn’t even know her, but she was truly a stunning woman.

She was tall, and her facial features were delicate but also striking and she had a face he wouldn’t forget. She had a brilliant shade of red hair that flowed over her shoulders and breathtakingly blue eyes, the kind that wouldn’t look out of place in a movie.

He walked up to her, putting on a smile and offered her the bag.

“Hi, I’m Jon.” She gave him the bag as he handed over hers.

“I’m Sansa.” An awkward silence came over them, and had Jon been able to blush, he certainly would’ve at the way she was looking at him. No one had looked at him like that since Ygritte and he could tell just as he had been thinking, she hadn’t expected him to look like he did.

Jon went to speak, but found himself unable to form any words, and so he was thankful that Sansa managed to break the silence.

“Look, I don’t know you to tell you, but I saw your DC socks, and I have to say…DC sucks, Marvel is so much better.”

Jon laughed, truly laughed. Whatever he had expected her to say, that was not it. But he was also very defensive of DC, having been a fan for years now and his inner fanboy came out.

“No way. DC is the best comic book series going. I’d take Batman and Superman over Iron Man and Thor any day. Marvel is nothing compared to DC.” Her mouth was agape in fake shock horror, and she laughed back at him, unable to keep the shock façade up, and jumped to the defence of her movies.

“Marvel will always be better. Look at how successful the films have been. And Iron Man is one of the most iconic film superheroes of all time.”

“Well why don’t I take you out to the new Wonder Woman movie and try to change your mind?”

Jon was shocked at his own forwardness. He had meant to simply respond with something about Batman, but had completely let his guard down. Jon was usually quite shy, and relied on women to come to him first, but there was obviously something about Sansa that Jon really liked, and it made him feel confident.

“A cinema date? Isn’t that a bit old fashioned?” Sansa said, and the confidence that Jon had gained had disappeared in a second. He stammered around for the words to apologise, when she herself started stuttering. “Oh god, please don’t feel bad. I was only joking. I think for a first date, a trip to the cinema is far better than a ridiculously expensive restaurant.”

Jon smiled, thankful that she was only joking and took the lead once more.

“Right, so how about this Saturday? There’s a showing at 7pm. And I can take you for a cheap dinner afterwards.”

Sansa nodded, fine with that arrangement and they exchanged numbers.

“I’ll pick you up at half past 6 then. I look forward to showing you how amazing DC is.” She laughed once more, and he found himself entranced by her laugh.

After speaking to her for what felt like an eternity, they finally parted ways, but he then heard her turn back around to speak to him.

“And Jon, if all goes well, there’s a new Spider-Man movie coming out so maybe I can show you how good Marvel is.”

She had a huge grin on her face, one that Jon reciprocated as he walked off and Jon was glad that finally something in his life seemed to be going well.


End file.
